


Kintsugi

by GhostIsReading



Series: The Tea Set [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dark Will Graham, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hannibal Really Likes Will, Hannibal is his own warning, Hannibal's Point of View, M/M, Murder, Will Graham makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: A Broken Cup from Hannibal's point of view or at least their first meeting from Hannibal's pov.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Tea Set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216649
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a request, here is their from Hannibal's Point of view.

Hannibal pulled up in the parking lot of a rest stop, the woods behind the place would be perfect for disposing of the waste of space that he had in his trunk. As he climbed out of his Bentley he spotted a hideous yellow mini with a man standing at the trunk of it, a suspiciously familiar shape over his shoulder. It would seem that he wasn't the only one that thought these woods would make an excellent dumping ground. 

His curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the man. If this fellow murderer did not react well, well Hannibal wasn’t against adding a second murder to his iternery this evening. He made sure to make some noise as he approached so as not to spook the man too terribly. 

“Nice evening for a walk.” He drawled as he stopped a few steps away. This close, despite the dark evening, it was even more apparent that the man in front of him had a dead body draped over his shoulder much like he himself had. 

“A bit cold.” The man shrugged his free shoulder and although he was clearly trying to sound nonchalant, it was obvious to Hannibal that he was metaphorically ‘shitting himself’ as one of his patients would inelegantly say. How amusing, this must be his first murder, Hannibal mused. 

“I’ll be your alibi if you be mine?” He offered. Hannibal found himself feeling playful, after all it wasn’t every day that he got to interact with a fellow killer. It was amusing to see the other man recoil at the offer before straightening up the best he could with the dead weight on his shoulder. 

“Mutually assured destruction?” It was endearing how his voice only just managed not to tremble. 

“Exactly.” Hannibal’s grin in the dark was all teeth. He was sure that if the other man could see clearly he would be even more unnerved. “Dr Hannibal Lecter. I would offer to shake your hand but…” He trailed off. Yes it was a risk to share his real name, but if he ended up being a problem then it would be easy to dispose of him before Hannibal returned home. 

“Will Graham.” 

“A Pleasure.” The name was rather ordinary but the man himself obviously had hidden depth, they had after all met in the middle of disposing of corpses. 

“We uh, we should probably get a move on.” William shifted, it was clear that he was starting to feel the strain of carrying his dead weight on his shoulder. The poor thing. 

“Of course.” He agreed easily. “I hope you don’t mind if I lead the way? We can display the bodies together which will make it more difficult to find the culprit.” Of course Hannibal hadn’t planned to display this body but with the presence of a second killer, it would certainly throw the police into a tizzy, that is if they realised that there were two killers. 

“Display?” Will echoed. “Why display? I had planned on just, I don’t know, burying the body.”

“How pedestrian.” Hannibal tsked in disappointment as he strode ahead. Oh well he would learn. “Tell me Will, what did that pig do that drove you to murder him. I am assuming that this is your first kill yes? So it must have been rather bad.” He wanted to know what it was that had driven this rather nervous man to kill. 

“I walked in on him hitting my dog.” William sighed. “He’s a home visiting Dog Groomer. I came home early and saw him hit my dog.” 

“How rude.” Hannibal frowned. He genuinely saw no reason in abusing animals, in fact most animals were better and more worthy of respect than humans. As the Dear was so sweet enough to share, Hannibal decided to do the same. “This pig had the audacity to be rude to my receptionist. The poor dear was left distraught and I had to force her to take some paid leave. " His eyes narrowed as he remembered the event. "He wasn't even at my office for an appointment."

His receptionist, Miss Sarah Brown, was a rather affable girl who took her job seriously much to his pleasure. She did not fawn over him due to his looks or his obvious wealth and was happily in a relationship with a lovely girl that he had briefly met when she arrived to pick her up early after work one day. The fact that this pig dared to make her so distraught that Hannibal was forced to make her take a holiday, infuriated him. Usually he didn’t kill so close to himself but well, he was fortunate to have run into William as it would muddy the waters. 

"Then he deserved it." William’s drawl brought his mind back to the present task.

"Precisely." He was glad that he understood that this man had had to die.

“So what exactly are you a doctor of, Dr Lecter?” How delightful, the man was digging for information, well he had no reason to refuse him. 

“I’m a psychiatrist.”

“I’m not sure I can be your alibi anymore.” William sassed. “I don’t like psychiatrists.” How lovely, the darling had some bite. 

“And what exactly do you do Mr Graham?” He wondered if William would respond.

“I teach classes on how to psychoanalyze.” How drole. 

“Ah here is perfect.” Hannibal announced instead of responding to the quip. He wondered if William was indeed a teacher or if he was 

“Oh thank god.” William dropped the corpse on the ground with a groan and stretched his back. Oh dear, if the boy was going to be doing this more often then he would need to do some weight lifting to be able to cope with it.

“Now let’s see what we have to work with.” He crouched down and unwrapped the corpse from the tarp. Suddenly there was camera shutter noise and a bright flash that ruined his night vision. 

“Delete that Mr Graham.” He ordered coldly. The man was really pushing things now.

“It is merely for insurance.” Will explained. Well, two could play at that game.

Another flash filled the forest. 

“It is merely for insurance.” Hannibal paroted back. 

“Touché.” 

It was a tense standoff as they both waited for their eyes to readjust to the darkness but eventually they got back to work on displaying the bodies how he wanted. It needed to be artful but he had to make sure that it didn’t link this display to his as the Chesapeake Ripper. 

Under torch light from their phones the two of them worked to twist and force the bodies into his design. He had already taken the organs that he wanted from his pig and now all he needed to do was arrange it how he wanted. He didn’t plan to do all that match with his pig, merely break and twist the limbs before-

  
  


"I took his tongue because of his rude thoughtless words." William mumbled to himself distracting Hannibal from his plans. "I take his lungs as he does not deserve to breathe the same air as me." Will swayed on the spot like a pendulum. "The body is discarded on the floor because he is not worth my time."

Completely unnoticed by the boy, Hannibal approached him. He had his phone’s light aimed away from William’s face but it was still close enough to illuminate his features enough for Hannibal to get a good look at him. He was stunning. A Botticelli angel come to life. Riotous brown curls framed a scruffy face and eyes that he couldn’t see the colour of but desperately wanted to know. 

"My what an intriguing boy you are." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and William flinched but interesting he did not step away.

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" 

"Of course, my apologies." Hannibal took a step back humouring the boy. As much as he would love to play with him some more, it was getting late. "How would you like your dog groomer displayed, dear Will?" 

"He hit my dog." Will said slowly. "I want him to take the form of the creatures he abused, humiliated and dehumanised." My, he was a marvelous creature. 

"So it will be done, dear Will." 

The scene they created together was beautiful. William’s Dog Groomer was stripped naked and forced onto all fours like the dogs that he abused.A generic rope that could be found from any and all hardware stores was wrapped around his neck in a mimicry of a collar and Hannibal's favourite bit and the piece  pièce de résistance was the broken branch that was shoved up the corpse’s anus to act as a tail. There was nothing sexual about it. It was merely done to finish the depiction of a dog. 

William Graham was a joy to work with and the tail idea was his alone. He would have to make sure that the boy would not get away from him. If this was what he was like after his first kill, what would he be like after his second, third, fourth etc… Hannibal needed to know. 

They walked in companionable silence back to the parking lot. As they broke through the trees and they stopped next to the yellow Mini that William had arrived in. 

“I must ask whether that yellow monstrosity that you arrived in belongs to you?” Hannibal asked, not even trying to disguise his disgust.

“No, it is, or rather was the Dog Groomers.” Will was quick to reassure him that he had no claim to the awful car. “I had planned on abandoning it here.” 

“Then let me wipe it down just to make sure that there is no evidence of your presence.” Hannibal offered, he didn’t want his new...project to be caught.

“I wouldn’t say no to using your equipment for it, but I would prefer to be the one who does it.” Will rejected the offer politely. It was understandable, Hannibal supposed. They after all did not know each other and how was William to know that he would not leave evidence to frame him. Although was it really framing him if he was responsible for one of the bodies. 

“Very well.” 

The entire time that dear William was wiping down the car, Hannibal couldn’t help but stare. The man had a delightful arse. Yes, he was most definitely not letting him go. 

“I find myself curious, dear Will, how exactly did you plan on returning home.” He asked.He was curious to know the answer, after all he had said that he planned on abandoning his mode of transport here which would leave him stranded...Well he couldn’t have that now could he? “No matter.” He didn’t give William a chance to respond. “I shall give you a lift and we can discuss the particulars of our alibis.” 

However, would the man accept a ride from a killer? 

“Okay, thanks.” Delightful boy. 

  
  


After watching William climb into the passenger seat of his Bentley, Hannibal got in and turned on the engine which activated the seat heating. He made sure they both had on their seatbelts before asking:

“Where to?”

Would he be given Dear William’s home address or would the cunning boy ask to be dropped off somewhere more public? 

William gave him his home address. Hannibal felt rather pleased by the show in trust, now he just needed to cement a reason for them to keep in touch after this evening. 

“Very well.” Hannibal pulled out of the parking lot. Hannibal felt rather pleased by the show in trust, now he just needed to cement a reason for them to keep in touch after this evening. “As for the alibis, how do you feel about being friends?” Or something more. 

“You were having dinner at my house,” He said slowly. It was intriguing to watch his brain work. Hannibal wished that they had more time together in a well lit space so he could watch every thought that passed William’s face. “We’ve been friends for a few weeks and I invited you over to meet my dogs.” 

“How many dogs do you have?”

“I have six.” 

Six. This Botticelli come to life, had six dogs?! That was an obscene number of animals to keep under one roof. Perhaps he bred them? But no, if he did Hannibal doubted that he would have reacted so violently to one being threatened and hurt. So he had six dogs, six furry animals. If Hannibal was going to pursue this man, and that thought was becoming more appealing the longer he was in his presence, then he would have to put up with a ridiculous amount of dog hair.

There was a long stretch of silence. 

“Tell me about them.” Hannibal finally sighed. “I suppose I am going to need to be able to at least name most of them if asked.” 

“And get a little dog fur on you.” Will gleefully pointed out. Cheeky boy. “After all, practically every surface in my home is covered in the stuff.” 

Hannibal couldn’t hide his grimace fast enough “So there are six.” 

“Yes, Buster, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie and Zoe.” He could see William smiling out of the corner of his eye as he thought about his dogs. “Buster is a real terror, he’s a Jack Russel Terrier and always full of energy. Max is a collie and has almost as much energy. Jack is a Mutt and I’m not sure of his heritage at all but I think he’s a cross between a Bull Terrier and a Collie at least. Harley is another mutt but has a lot of Pit Bull Terrier in him. Then There’s my old ladies: Ellie and Zoe. Ellie is a Yorkipoo who is rather grumpy and Zoe is a small white terrier with an underbite. She’s adorable and the dog I’ve had the longest.” 

That was a lot of information to digest and he would likely have to commit a room in his mind purely for William’s dogs. However first he had to know: 

“What, may I ask, is a Yorkipoo?”

“It's a Yorkshire Terrier and Poodle cross.” William was obviously amused. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at William’s Farm House. It looked rather rustic in the light of the Bentley’s headlights. How picturesque.

“We should exchange numbers.” Hannibal suggested while pulling out his phone. He would not allow this man to slip from his fingers, he also wanted a chance to get his hands on the phone with his incriminating photo on it. 

The phone was an older Samsung model but well looked after. It amusingly did not have a pass code unlike his own which he had to unlock before he passed it over. He made quick work of deleting the photo before adding his number into William’s phone. He also sent himself a text just in case the cunning boy gave him a false number. 

“If the police come knocking, I will tell them that the Dog Groomer never arrived and when they ask whether I have anyone that can confirm where I was, I will mention that I had a friend over.” Will announced as they traded phones back. “They will likely ask for your details so that they can confirm my story.” 

“Which I will of course confirm.” Hannibal nodded. “May I inquire as to what we would have had for dinner? I assume that you would have cooked?” He could of course confirm the story to the police without these details but it gave him a chance to learn more about William. 

“Fish and uh steak fries.” 

“Freshly caught or frozen?” Please say fresh, Hannibal hoped that his delightful boy had more sense to buy fresh than to eat processed frozen fish.

“Freshly caught.” 

“Good.” Good boy.

They sat in silence for a few moments more. It was rather pleasing to know that William did not wish to be parted from his just yet either. But unfortunately William did leave.

“I’ll text you photos of my dogs with their names. If you’re my friend then you should be able to tell them apart.” He finally said before opening the car door. 

“Of course.” Hannibal nodded. “Have a good night.” 

“Thanks, you too.” With that William climbed out of the car and made his way up his porch.

Hannibal waited until William was on his porch before pulling out of the driveway and driving off. He watched from his rear view mirror how William waited until he was driving away to go into his house. 

He would give William the rest of the night and perhaps part of the morning, to come to terms with this evening’s events before messaging him. Unless of course the darling boy messaged him first. Either way, William Graham was not going to get away from Hannibal. The boy was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal woke slowly. He smiled as he thought back on his date with Will last night. He looked rather splendid in his suit, although he could do with getting one that was tailored to him specifically. Oh and let's not forget how William was too busy looking at him to pay any attention to the sommelier which was rather flattering. When the dear said that he preferred Hannibal’s cooking to the Michelin star restaurant faire, well he could have swooned.

His boy was simply adorable suggesting that they go on a few dates before the art exhibition because he didn’t want to be seen as ‘easy’ despite the fact that they could simply lie to people about how long they had been dating for. The cunning boy even managed to wrangle Hannibal into going fishing with him tomorrow as well. It was obvious that his affections were returned by the Botticelli Angel.

Hannibal was rather content to continue lounging in bed and thinking of his William when his phone buzzed. He sighed and reached for it. He would love to ignore it but it could be a patient having a crisis.

  
  


_ Will: Do you know a good tailor that won’t grope me when measuring for a suit? _

Hannibal saw red. Some pissant had dared to lay their hands on his William?! He snarled and sent back his response. He would gently extract the name of this tailor and give him a visit. His pantry was getting low on long pig meat.

_ Hannibal: Good morning to you too. _

_ Hannibal: I would recommend Michael Schafer Clothier. I will give him a call personally and see when he can fit you in. _

He kicked off his covers and padded over to the bathroom. He took care of his morning absolutions and dressed in loose pyjama bottoms before checking the phone for Will’s reply.

_ Will: thanks. I might need to just get a premade suit for the exhibit at this rate. I refuse to be felt up again. Apparently, the tailor needed to grope my crotch to make sure that the trousers would be a perfect fit. _

That tailor was a dead man. However, first he should call Michael and see if he can fit Will in. He called the familiar number.

_ “ _ Ciao, this is Michael Schafer Clothier, Sophia Speaking. How can I help you today?” A sweet voice recited.

_ “ _ Ciao Sophia.” Hannibal said smoothly. “It’s Hannibal. I was wondering if Michael would be willing to squeeze in a friend of mine this afternoon? Its an emergency.”

_ “ _ For you Hannibal, I’m sure he will but let me go check.” He was put on hold.

“Hannibal.” Michael took him off hold instead of Sophia. “What is this about an emergency?”

“ Buongiorno  Michael.” Hannibal greeted his friend warmly. He trusted Michael to look after Will, he was after all his personal tailor and had impeccable taste and manners. “A friend of mine is trying to have a suit made for the art exhibition later this week.” His tone turned dark as he spoke about why he was calling. “However, the tailor he originally went to assaulted him under the guise of taking his measurements.”

“Oh dear.” Michael exhaled sharply. “Is he alright?”

_ “ _ A little shaken and more angry than upset.” Or at least that is what he assumed from the tone of his texts. “So you understand why I am loath to trust him to another unfamiliar tailor.”

_ “ _ Completely.” Michael agreed. Hannibal could hear the turning of pages. “I can fit him at three o’clock today.”

_ “ _ Excellent, grazie Michael.”

_ “ _ Prego, ciao.”

_ “ _ Ciao.” Hannibal hung feeling pleased now that he knew that Will would be in good hands. He sent off a text to him to let him know about his appointment.

_ Hannibal: Michael can fit you in later this afternoon at 3pm. I’ll send you the address. _

_ Hannibal: Are you alright? _

__ He needed to know that he was okay, sexual assault was no joke _. _

_ Will: Thank you. _

_ Will: I’m impressed that you got me an appointment on such short notice. _

_ Will: I’m okay, if I didn’t have other errands to run I would have gone home to shower. I am definitely leaving a bad review on google. _

Hannibal felt his shoulder’s relax. Now to see if his cunning boy would tell him the name of his next victim.

_ Hannibal: It was no trouble. Will the errands not hold for another day? You shouldn’t force yourself after what you just went through. Which tailor was it? _

He was delighted at how quick William’s response was.

_ Will: I need to get some more things If I want to make sure that I don’t embarrass you at the exhibit opening. _

_ Will: It was the Head Tailor from Fabian’s Tailors. His name was Fabian. _

Oh Sweet William, you could never embarrass me, Hannibal thought fondly as he walked downstairs to his office. He entered the name of tailors into google. It was a small business with rather a lot of good reviews, far more than the man clearly deserved. He clicked to read the lowest rated reviews and was disgusted to see that William wasn’t the first that had been assaulted at the tailors but somehow the man was getting away with it. Not for much longer, he thought darkly as he copied down the address.

_ Hannibal: You could never embarrass me. Think no more of the tailor. _

_ Hannibal: Do you still wish to go fishing tomorrow? We could cancel if you want _

_ Will: And miss the chance of seeing you in waders? Never. _

_ Will: I’ll be okay, thank you and honestly fishing would only improve my mood. _

_ Hannibal: In that case I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. _

His William was such a cheeky boy. He wondered how he should act tomorrow. Should he put all of his effort into impressing William or should be cliché and not be very good in order to have William teach him in a more ‘hands on’ way?


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a grown man’s quiet sobbing filled his office. Hannibal watched as the patient sobbed, studying him. He could be considered a handsome, well-groomed man in his 30s. His name was Franklyn and was honestly his worst patient. It didn’t help that Hannibal wasn’t feeling very charitable at the moment. His darling William had been out of state on a case and besides a few text messages he had very little contact with him. It was also unbearable. 

Franklyn tried to find dignity in his tears as he reached out, “Please…” 

Hannibal handed him the box of tissues he was reaching for. He kept a straight face as the disgusting little man blew his nose loudly. He wanted to throw the man out when he placed the used tissue on the antique table instead of in the little bin next to his chair, a bin that was there precisely for dirty tissues. 

“I hate being this neurotic.” Franklyn wiped his eyes and nose with another tissue before adding that to the table as well. Hannibal’s fingers twitched, he wanted to reach for his scalpel and- 

“If you weren’t neurotic, Franklyn, you would be something much worse.” He pulls his focus back to his patient instead of his murderous thoughts. It would be foolish to kill a patient. 

The rest of the hour thankfully passed quickly and he was able to escort Franklyn to the door. He was more than ready to be rid of the man. As he opened the door however he came face to face with a man. He was a tall, well built man that looked rather worn around the edges. 

“Doctor Lecter?” The man asked.

“I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients.” Hannibal firmly told the newcomer. It was moments like this that made Hannibal regret sending his receptionist on holiday. He honestly couldn’t wait for her to come back. 

“I’m Special Agent Jack Crawford with the F.B.I. May I come in?” He flashed his badge. 

“You may wait in the waiting room.” Hannibal informed the agent after eyeing his. He turns to Franklyn. “I’ll see you next week, Franklyn.” He looked at Agent Crawford. “Unless of course this is about him.”

“Oh, no, this is all about you.” Crawford was quick to reassure. Hannibal blinked and forced a flat smile. He didn’t like to think that his darling boy had told on him, but why else would there be an F.B.I agent at his office door?

“Of course.” Crawford nodded and graciously stepped away from the door.

Hannibal waited a moment before he ushered Franklyn out. Once alone in his office he took a deep breath. It was fine, everything was fine. He was pretty confident that if it came to it he could take Agent Crawford out and then he would pay Will a visit. As much as he adored the boy, if Will had given him up, well Hannibal would turn him into a tableau that would rival any Botticelli painting. 

He took a moment to place Franklyn’s dirty tissues in the bin and then disinfect and wipe down the table. He sanitized his hands, straightened out his suit and took another deep breath before opening the door that led into the waiting room. 

Agent Crawford looked up from one of the many magazines that littered his waiting room table. 

“Please. Come in.” Hannibal waved the man inside. He watched as Jack surveyed his collection of books and artefacts and admired his art before he stepped into the room and shut the door firmly. 

“May I ask how this is all about me?” He strode across the office to sit at his desk. 

“You can ask. But I do need to ask you a few questions first.” Argent Crawford paused before asking, “Are you expecting another patient?” 

“We’re all alone.” So no one will be able to hear you call for help. 

“No receptionist?”

“She’s on holiday.” Hannibal dangerously alone with Jack Crawford, who studies framed meticulous pencil drawings of Parisian landscapes. 

“Are these yours, Doctor?” 

“My boarding school in Paris when I was a boy.” He told him. 

“Incredible amount of detail.” Agent Crawford complimented.

Hannibal picked up a pencil and sharpened it with a scalpel, blowing the shavings off the tip to reveal its sharpness. 

“I learned very early on that a scalpel cuts better points than a pencil sharpener.” Hannibal set down the pencil, but not the scalpel. As he listened to Jack, his eyes drift to the F.B.I. Agent’s jugular. 

“I understand your drawing got you an internship at Johns Hopkins.”

Hannibal’s heartbeat was steady, his nostrils flared and his eyes dilated, as he exhaled. 

“I am beginning to suspect you are investigating me, Agent Crawford.” He commented dryly. He was ready to strike, if Agent Crawford even so mentioned the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal would kill him and then kill William. 

“You were referred to me by Alana Bloom in the psychology department at Georgetown.”

Immediately Hannibal filled with elation. His boy hadn’t reported him for being a murder, not that he could have reported him without implicating himself. He felt foolish for doubting his Sweet William. He placed the scalpel back onto his desk, lining it up perfectly next to the pencil. 

“Most psychology departments are filled with ham radio enthusiasts and other personality-deficients. Dr. Bloom would be the exception.” He felt so much more relaxed and curious now that he knew that although Agent Crawford was here for him, he wasn’t _here for him._

“She mentioned that you mentored her during her residency at John Hopkins?” 

“I learned as much from her as she learned from me.” He humbly replied. 

“Showed me your paper in The Journal of Clinical Psychiatry. Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion.”

“And?” He wished the man would get to the point. 

“Very interesting, even to a layman.” 

“A layman? So many learned fellows going about in the halls of Behavioral Science at the F.B.I. and you consider yourself a layman?” He usually enjoyed word play and long winding dialogues where he could aim the conversation how he pleased but he honestly wasn’t feeling up to it and it was still rather early in the day. Having to deal with Franklyn and jumping to the conclusion that his William had betrayed him only to discover that he hadn’t was rather exhausting. He wanted Crawford to get to the point. 

“I do when I’m in your company, Doctor. I’d like you to help me with a psychological profile.” Finally. 

“Of course.” Hannibal agreed. Perhaps working on a profile would endear him to the F.B.I and they would be less willing to look in his direction when the Chesapeake Ripper killed again.

  
  
  


Hannibal sat in Jack Crawford’s office as they waited for the agent that Crawford wanted to do a psychological profile on, to arrive. He wondered if he should have changed into one of his less ostentatious suits to meet this agent but quickly brushed the thought away. He was wearing what he had been in his office, a red paisley suit, it was perfectly suitable for the situation. A quick glance at the wall clock showed that the agent was running late. Hannibal was just about to suggest that he come back another time when the door to the office opened and his William walked through. 

“Darling?”

“Hannibal?"

Suddenly a lot of things made sense. 

“You two know each other?” Jack exclaimed in surprise looking between the two men. Hannibal knew that he and Will had rather different tastes in style but surely it wasn’t that unusual for them to know each other. Either way there it was not possible for Hannibal to take this job. 

“Jack, if you had told me that the agent that you wanted me to psychological profile was Will Graham, I would have told you that I was unable to do so.” Hmm, he should have also asked for details before agreeing to do the profile. That was a mistake on his half and he made a mental note not to make it again. On the bright side he got to see William. 

“Wait what?” William interrupted and looked angrily at Jack. “Why did you want a profile done on me?”

“Being friends should make it easier.” Jack ignored. Rude. Outwardly, Hannibal showed none of his anger due to years of practice but internally he fumed. How dare this man ignore William?!

“Will, is my significant other.” Hannibal looked at Jack sternly. “It would be unethical to do a profile on my boyfriend.” 

William blushed darkly and it was rather charming how even his little ears turned pink. He wanted to nip at them, make them bruise. Oh his William would look so delicious. 

“Well that changes things then.” Jack sighed and rubbed his face. 

“I am more than happy to help consult on this case,” Hannibal told him. Of course he would be, it would give more time with his darling. “However, as I said, I will be unable to provide you a profile on Will.” 

“That’s fine, we could use all the help we can get.” Jack nodded. “I’ll let Will fill you in.” 

“Excellent.” Hannibal smiled politely before turning and looking warmly at Will. “Shall we?” He was pleased that Jack had so easily given in. His day was starting to look up. 

Hannibal led William out of the office before he was forced to stop.

“Are you sure?” William asked.

“Sure about what, darling?” Hannibal looked at him confused. What was his dear thinking about?

“We have plans, remember?” Will gave him a meaningful look. “The exhibit?” 

Oh! Yes of course. Hmm well plans clearly had to change and he already had a different person in mind that he wanted to kill so changing the day of the date was no hassle. It was adorable how upset his William was about it though. 

“It is unfortunate timing but there will be other dates.” He winked, reassuring his William that yes there would be other dates and just because they were now working together, it didn’t mean that they couldn't be together. Not even the hounds of hell could pull him away from his darling boy.


End file.
